


蜀山月

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 19





	蜀山月

为了调养杜甫的身体，李白在城里买了一座宅子。心情放松，爱人相伴，杜甫的身体在李白的精心照料下渐渐康复了。  
身体好了，还在一个地方待着难免会无聊，李杜两人决定还是出去走走。  
第一个选择的地方，是李白的家乡蜀川。  
两人在蜀川玩了一圈，看了不少名山大川。一天夜里，李白说要上山去赏月。  
“太白兄，夜晚登山不会出意外吗？”杜甫从马车里探出头来，担忧地问。  
“没事，我们太阳下山前爬上去就好了，”李白叼着草在前面驾车，“你回去，外面风大。”  
杜甫听话地钻回车里。从杜甫被诊断体虚之后，李白就格外注重杜甫的身体，此次出来游玩，李白还特地购置了一辆马车。  
两人把马车寄留在山脚下，吃过晚餐后赶在天黑之前步行上山了。李白手里提着两个包袱。两个人慢慢爬到了半山腰，夕阳下的山景别有一番，两人边爬边看。由于太悠闲，到半山腰的时候太阳已经快消失了。李白把两个包裹递给杜甫。杜甫不知道里面装了什么，但是还是伸手接过。  
“好沉啊……到底是什么？”杜甫问。  
李白没有回答，而是俯身抱起杜甫，运起轻功开始飞速登山。终于在阳光完全消失前登上山顶。  
月亮从天边缓缓升起了，月光撒在山间，给山间的景物都镀了一层银边。杜甫几乎以为自己站在离月亮最近的地方，看着巨大的明月升到自己眼前。李白在后面看着，杜甫的背影嵌在月亮里，上前拉住了他。  
“怎么了？”杜甫回头笑着问。  
“差点以为你要陪着嫦娥去月宫。”李白看着月光下的杜甫，清隽儒雅的面容被照亮，带着温和的笑意，给人感觉这人真的像是天上下来的神仙。  
他不知道的是，杜甫看着他，也是这么想的。  
李白拉着杜甫席地而坐，杜甫看到地上铺了一块布，上面摆着一壶酒和两只酒杯。  
李白倒满一杯递给杜甫：“青梅酒，度数很低的，尝尝？”  
杜甫接过，一口一口，抿了起来。两人坐在山顶，喝着酒赏着月。  
一坛青梅酒已经见了底，杜甫脑袋有点晕沉。借着月光，杜甫看着坐在自己对面的李白，发现李白也在看着自己。不知是谁先靠近谁，两个人的唇就这样贴在了一起，酒香在唇齿间肆虐，李白扣住了杜甫的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
杜甫拉着李白倒了下来。李白伸手取下杜甫束发的簪子，黑色长发铺散在地上，在月光下泛着莹白色的光。  
杜甫一手搂住李白的脖颈，一手拉着李白去拉自己的衣带。李白也不会跟他客气，解开衣带，撩开衣袍，轻车熟路地抚上杜甫的身子，挑逗着杜甫身上的敏感点。  
手指带着微凉的液体探入后穴，杜甫轻笑着问：“这是什么？”  
“酒啊。”李白含着他的耳垂，含糊不清地回答。  
炙热的性器闯入，杜甫轻哼一声，鼓励式地在李白脖颈处轻吻。身后那处早已习惯了与李白的交合，杜甫在李白闯入之后，就抬腿环住李白的腰，回应起身上的人，任他在自己身上驰骋。  
山河为枕，星辰为烛。越过李白，杜甫在朦胧间看到天上的一轮明月，月光如一张薄纱被，盖在他们二人身上。杜甫忽然轻笑出声，这个想法怎么回事他的，明明应该是李白才会有的。  
“笑什么？”感受到杜甫的分心，李白往里狠狠一撞，招来了杜甫一个含泪的白眼。  
“笑你……嗯……笑你不知羞耻……啊……”  
“夫人这是在说笑吧，”李白闷闷地笑，动作也没停，“明明是你刚才勾引我的啊。”  
“瞎说……啊！”李白忽然加快了动作，杜甫一下受不住，一口咬在李白肩膀上，“你以为……呃……我不知道你今天打得什么主意？”  
“难道不好吗？”李白看着身下人的眸子说着，“天地为证，你我二人地为席天为被，也算是立了誓言。”  
杜甫听了这话，心里暗笑两人想到一块儿去了，嘴上却说：“这种话……怕是只有你能说出来了。”  
李白看出杜甫在嘴硬，一咂嘴说：“夫人啊，你可别嘴硬，你现在可是拿捏在我手上呢。”  
“谁是你夫人，”杜甫瞪了李白一眼，眼角泛红满是风情，“你要是拿捏得住，就尽管来吧。”  
“遵命。”  
【end】


End file.
